


Chicago Layover

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, MSR, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Sorry, not sorry. Mulder and Scully get caught in a layover due to a Chicago blizzard and there is only one room left at the hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

Scully sat in the rental car, shivering. Here they were, in the middle of Chicago, with a layover, caught in one of the worst blizzards in the city's history. 

The trip had started badly to begin with. They had been sent out to the middle of nowhere (quite literally the town was called Nowhere) to follow up and check on some fertilizer purchases. Which ended up being a waste of time for both of them. Then there was the matter of the flight home. Their first flight got canceled. So they grabbed a last minute flight to Chicago which would hopefully connect them home to D.C. But no. No. Fate had other plans by trapping them in a blizzard in the middle of Chicago, which happened to be one of the worst in recent memory.

She watched Mulder jog away from the motel office and puff into his gloved hands. "Well, Mulder," she questioned expectantly. "Any luck?"

"No luck. It seems like the entire city is booked up with this storm. The guy said we might have luck at the Main..."

"Which of course is out of budget..."

"Better than nothing, Scully. I'll handle it." He shifted the car into gear. "I'll find us a place, I promise."

"Why am I not filled with confidence," she mumbled, looking out the passenger window.

Mulder ignored her barb under her breath. Not that he didn't deserve it. Diane Fowley made things complicated enough for them. The previous summer in his hallway, he genuinely believed that they had something. They had been so close. But that goddamn bee. Bees. Stupid bees.

He navigated the snow covered streets cautiously, each minute the conditions getting worse until he finally managed to pull up to the Hilton that was down the street. Scully sucked in her breath, surprised at the sheer luxury of the hotel. "This certainly beats the crappy motels you made us stay in over the years. Let's hope they have something."

"They will," he promised. They better, he added mentally. "I'll take care of it. Why don't you wait out here?"

"And freeze what is left of me even more? No thank you. I'm coming in with you."

He said nothing as they went into the hotel lobby together. Mulder stopped them half way and nodded towards the complimentary coffee. He inched closer and spoke softly, "Why don't you get something to warm up, Scully? It won't be a minute."

Scully looked up and let her icy demeanor melt slightly. "Do you want anything?" she whispered.

"Nah. I'm good. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded and went to the table to get the warm coffee. Mulder squared his shoulders and put on his best 'Agent Mulder' look and smiled at the young lady at the counter. "Hi. I would like to get two rooms?"

She put on a plastic smile and typed into the computer. "Well," she frowned, "it seems like you're out of luck. We don't have anything available."

"What do you mean?" Mulder forced a smile, trying to keep his frustration in check.

She motioned to the raging snow storm outside. "The entire city is shut down. We have no rooms."

He groaned and dug out his FBI badge. "Don't you have anything, please? We've been to eight hotels and motels and short of staying outside in a cardboard box, this is all we have left."

She chewed her bottom lip, eyeing the FBI badge nervously.

"You would be doing Uncle Sam a great favor," Mulder added hopefully.

She sighed and typed again. "Well, there is this one room..." her voice trailed off. She turned her head as if making sure everything was clear. "It was supposed be reserved for this wedded couple but they never showed. Technically, we're supposed to hold it until midnight for reservations."

"It's only ten o'clock," Mulder stated the obvious, confused.

"Actually, look at that, it's midnight!" the front desk person said. "We do have a room! And lucky for you, you're getting it at the discounted rate. Half off the regular price!"

Mulder eyed her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

The front desk person shrugged. "I know what it is to be without a place to stay in a storm like this." She nodded towards Scully. "Besides, your wife doesn't look like she could take any more."

"She's not my..." Mulder paused, deciding to save his breath. "Thank you." He drew out his personal credit card and gave it to the lady. "Thank you."

She took something from a drawer. "And here. Two free breakfast vouchers. I know it isn't much. We usually give them out to upset customers, but hey, looks like you all could use them."

Mulder took them graciously along with the room cards and nodded thank you. He went back to Scully and held up the room keys victoriously. "You got us rooms?" she asked excitedly, her face lighting up like a child's.

"Room," he corrected wearily. "The last one. But she gave us free breakfast too."

Scully sighed. "Well, at least it's double beds. Let's get our bags."

"Actually, it is a reservation from a married couple that didn't show. One bed, Scully. Sorry."

"Well, it isn't like we haven't shared a bed before." Yeah, Mulder thought glumly, platonic friends to the end. They went back out to the car and grabbed their bags. As they made their way to the elevator, Scully looked at Mulder curiously. "So a reservation that didn't show?"

"That's what she said. I guess we lucked out."

"The honeymoon suite," Scully mused.

"I'm sure they have a couch I can sleep on," he shrugged.

"Don't be such a martyr, Mulder." She hit the button to the 8th floor. They rode in silence, the cheesy elevator music making them feel uneasy. "I'm sure we'll be fine. What was the room number again?"

"816," he said, looking at the room card. He looked at the wall for some sort of direction. "Right."

They walked together as Scully mumbled, "811, 812, 813, 814, 815...ah, 816!" She looked at the door at the end of the hall and back down the hall. "Are we sure this is the right door?"

"Yeah," Mulder mumbled, pushing his key card in. He pushed open the door and Scully gasped. "Wow."

"Wow would be an understatement, Mulder! Look at this place!"

The room must have been the executive suite. There was a gorgeous window view of the entire city at night, the lights reflecting the snow off all the buildings. Scully began to turn on all the lights throughout the suite. The large king size bed was off to the side with solid oak night tables. Across the large room was a small couch, chair, and large, tv. There was also an executive style desk and chain. Near the door was the entrance to the bathroom, the coffee maker, and complimentary wet bar and mini fridge. Scully turned on the light to the bathroom and gasped. "They have a whirlpool, Mulder!"

He smiled slightly. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Scully deserved a little pampering. He could always disappear to the bar below and give her some private time. She appeared at the bathroom doorway. "How are we going to justify this on our expense reports?"

"We aren't," he said softly. "I'm paying for it."

"What? No, Mulder. This place must cost a fortune. I can't let you..."  
The  
Mulder smiled and placed a finger on her lips. "You can. Besides they gave me a shamelessly discounted rate. Enjoy yourself for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you want anything from downstairs?"

"Wanna spilt a bottle of wine? My treat?"

"Will it make you feel less guilty?" 

She nodded, showing a real, genuine smile. He nodded and squeezed her arm. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a few."

"Don't get into any trouble," she said.

"What? Little old me?" Mulder smiled gently and exited the room. As he walked towards the elevator, he began to think. Maybe this layover was a blessing in disguise. He and Scully were going to be in very close quarters. They would have to talk and work out any problems that were between them. Besides, she seemed to already be relaxing. Maybe this would be a good thing.

. . . .

Scully striped out of her freezing coat and suit, tossing them unceremoniously across the room. She grabbed her favorite pair of satin pajamas and headed straight for the whirlpool that resided in the bathroom, pausing on the way to sneak peak at the wet bar. There was a wide variety of miniature bottles and mixers. She shut the door and proceeded to draw a large bubble bath and engage the bath jets. She sighed heavenly as she stretched and allowed herself to relax. The only thing better would be if Mulder was joining her...

Where did that thought come from?

She sat up and shook her head, before relaxing in the bath. Sure, things had been less than ideal with them lately. He was trying but the shadow of Diana Fowley hun over them both like a succubus. She thought they were finally getting somewhere with their relationship last summer. But she had to show up again and ruin everything for them. But he still cared for her, at least she was pretty sure. Even though she had withdrawn behind her walls, she still cared deeply for him. Scully only hoped she felt the same way.

Maybe...maybe this was the opportunity. The chance set things right between them if he felt the same way. She doubted that they would be leaving anytime soon. The snowstorm looked to only worsen. She pursed her lips in thought, leaning back in the steamy water. She had an idea how to do it.

. . . 

It was near midnight when Mulder finally made his way back to their room. He was quiet, trying not to wake her but was surprised to find Scully still awake. She was sitting in bed beneath the covers reading a well beaten up a paperback. "Hey," she called softly, shutting the book. "You're back."

"You're still awake."

Scully shrugged sleepily and leaned back into the pillows. "Anything fun downstairs?"

"A repeat of a hockey game and some really drunk husbands bemoaning their situation," he said softly. He took off his trench coat and threw it over the desk chair. He went to his bag and grabbed a soft gray tee shirt and sleeping pants and went into the bathroom. "I uh, also saw the weather."

"Really?" she asked, setting her book aside. Where was he gonna sleep? The couch or next to her?

"Really. I already left a message with Kersh's sectary too. We got two unexpected days of vacation in the frozen city of Chicago. The next flight out isn't until Saturday night. It was the earliest I could get"

He reappeared from the bathroom and moved to grab a pillow off the bed. She caught his fingers gently. "Where are you going," she asked softly.

"The couch," he motioned. "It really isn't that bad, Scully, promise. I've slept in worst conditions."

"Mulder." She pulled at his hand and he relented. "See? Not so bad. I promise I don't bite. Much."

He crawled onto the left side of the bed, unsure what to do exactly. The bed was nice, nicer than that waterbed he had at home. And the sheets must have been 600 Egyptian cotton. "Is it okay if I watch tv a bit before I fall asleep?"

"Of course." She slipped further beneath the covers, turned onto her side, and turned out the light. "Night, Mulder."

After an hour of watching nothing on tv, he moved to turn it off. Before he did, he watches Scully's back, the even rise and fall of her breathing indicating her asleep. Quietly, he stroked her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the brow. "Night, Scully," he whispered. 

He eased himself on his side of the bed and pulled up the covers, letting himself drift off to his own sleep.

. . . . 

Scully awoke to the raging wind howling outside the wide hotel window. It took her a moment to gain her bearings and realize that someone had spooned themselves around her during the course of the night. She squinted, her side of the bed is the closest as she saw Chicago blanketed in white snow with no signs of the blizzard letting up. Then she remembered that someone was Mulder. Her first instinct was to wake him up to avoid any other mistake on their parts but another part of her simply enjoyed it. It had been too long since Scully had woken up in the arms of a man, especially one she loved. (There it was again!) Who was she kidding? Anyone but herself.

So she kept still and enjoyed his warmth and presence that surrounded her. She shifted slightly electing a groan from a sleeping Mulder and a slight squeeze around her. She sighed. This felt nice. This felt very nice. She closed her eyes, thinking she could fall back asleep like this. But she felt the shift in his breathing, a sharp intake of air; he was waking up. Then she felt him jerk away. In response, she tightened her arms around his, stilling him, and whispered, "Mulder, it's okay."

"Scully, I..."

"Mulder, don't move or so help me God I will shoot you again," she mumbled. Mulder stilled, relaxing around her. Scully could still feel his heart hammering in his chest. "We're okay. You're okay."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm not," she replied sleepily. She turned to face him. "I liked waking up like this."

Mulder stared blankly at her. "What have you done with my platonic partner?" he joked softly.

"Maybe your partner doesn't want to be platonic anymore," she whispered. (God, what had gotten into her. Scully thought back to her musings in the tub the night before). "Maybe, Mulder, we should take advantage of these next few days. We're pretty much stuck here until Saturday night. The city is shut down. You said it yourself, we need to talk."

"This isn't what I had in mind...exactly," he said. "Stuck in a blizzard, in the middle of Chicago, in a ritzy hotel room with my partner."

"Kind of romantic, isn't it?" Scully giggled.

"I was thinking more of a sleep over since you know," he nodded at her. She broke out into giggles but quickly fell silent. "We don't talk anymore, do we?"

"No."

Mulder took a deep breath and searched Scully's crystal blue eyes that somehow seemed brighter in the snow covered morning light. He saw something that tugged at his heart, something he had not seen, since well, last summer. "Okay," he nodded.

"Great," she smiled, breaking away. She sat up and bed and pulled a binder from beneath her night table. "Let's order breakfast, I'm starving."

"Breakfast in bed, Scully? Really?"

"Why not? It's not like we're going anywhere today. If this is a sleep over, might as well act like it." He grinned as she used his own words against him. "What do you want?"

"What do they have?"

"Hm," Scully sighed thoughtfully, turning the pages. "You can tell that they mean business because of this quality of paper, Mulder. This is like a really nice business card. And everything is listed in cursive!"

"Only you would get excited about the quality of card stock."

"And you're telling me this why? The man who is obsessive about pencils because it is and I quote, 'all about how they stick into that ceiling, Scully.'"

Mulder chuckled and leaned on his arm, trying to get a better glance at the menu. "What do you say we stay in bed all day, Scully and do nothing?"

"I'd say that sounds like an excellent idea, Agent Mulder. Mimosas or bloody marys to start?"

"Fancy. You pick. I'm going head to the bathroom real fast." Without thinking, Mulder leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her but caught himself before it was too late. "I'll be right back." 

He got up and Scully's eyes followed him to the bathroom. He had tried to kiss her. He had to freak tried to kiss her! Not that she would mind. Trying not to bemoan the lost opportunity, she decided to order a pitcher of bloody marys (she was feeling extra flirty this morning), some eggs, toast, bacon, and mixed fruit that they share. Their room already had coffee so no need to worry about that. 

She got off the phone with room service as Mulder came back and jumped theatrically back onto the king size bed. "An hour," Scully said. "We've got an hour to kill. Apparently, we're not the only ones with room service on our minds."

Mulder lounged and looked at Scully thoughtfully. "Why now?"

"Why not now, Mulder," she parroted. "Maybe I'm tired of denying. Maybe I miss what we had. Maybe more."

"Do you want me to kiss you, Scully?"

"I thought spoken communication wasn't our thing."

Mulder inched forward, gently kissing her lips, lingering sweetly before breaking away. He just grinned and Scully ducked her head down, pushing an errant strand of hair away from her ear, her cheeks glowing red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing. Just borrowing.

The blizzard continued to rage outside, the skyscrapers becoming invisible in the snow. Scully was bundled under the rich sheets, snuggled cozily against Mulder's side as Alfred Hitchcock's "The Crystal Trench" played on to the large tv in front of them. She never though Mulder as a cuddler. In all honesty, she never expected this to happen except in her dreams. Granted in her fantasies, they were usually wearing a bit less clothes, not the ones they normally slept in. But she wasn't going to complain.

They had devoured breakfast, the bloody marys. She was already slightly buzzed and just happy to have this. "Why Hitchcock, Scully?"

She shrugged. "You know I like the classics. Besides, the moral of this story is relevant. Don't go waiting in the past, move towards the present, or else you waste your life."

"Trying to tell me something?"

He lowered his mouth, gently nuzzling her forehead before finding her lips again. This time, the kiss wasn't so innocent. He gently plunged his tongue into her lips, them battling for dominance. She sighed against him. All those years of eating sunflowers, she wondered, what his tongue could do. Her thoughts trailed off as he broke away, smiling devilishly.

"Wow."

"Just wow?"

"Well, it's been awhile," she admitted. She got up out of bed. She did not want to admit it but prolonging it was a bit fun. Her blood was beginning to simmer. "Let's play a game."

"Like a slumber party game, Scully? Where we paint our toe nails and do a quiz to find our soulmates based on our zodiacs?"

"I read somewhere that Piceses and Libras get along really well together even though they can drive each other against the wall," she teased.

He rested his head on his elbow, smiling at her. "Really, Scully? I didn't think you were into horoscopes. Regardless, we're still not getting out of bed. So come back here."

He lifted the covers gently and she rolled back into them. She became the little spoon to his big spoon as they found themselves in the position they had woken up earlier that morning. This was quickly becoming their favorite thing. She sighed in contentment, watching the snow.

"Did you ever see anything like this on Martha's Vineyard," she asked softly.

"Hm. Not like this. You've heard of lake effect snow, Scully?"

"Yes. I think so."

"I mean, it's snow, roughly treated the same way. But the lakes have the main force. See, it wasn't like that on the Vineyard, even then, we would go inland during the winter months. I was seven and I was staying with my mother's parents and we were at Lake Erie for Christmas. This freak snowstorm came out of nowhere. The water was so cold that it formed sheets of ice on lighthouses and homes. I had never seen anything like it, and even then, I've never seen the sea capable of anything like that. It's like the lakes have a mind of their own." He nuzzled her cheek, enjoying this new closeness. "What about you? Ever see any snow in your travels?"

"Hm. Navy brat, remember?" She yawned, stretched against him like a cat, and then relaxed. "I was always a California girl, west coast. But I remember I was...eight? Dad got transferred to Greenwich, Connecticut one year temporarily. He wasn't in the sub service, he was in surface warfare. Anyways, that was the first time I saw snow." Scully's eyes watched the infinite snowflakes whirl outside of the window. "It was amazing, waking up to it. I mean, I had read about it in books, but seeing untouched snow in morning light for the first time...Mulder, it was like an alien world. It was so beautiful."

A comfortable silence ensued between them. He kissed her cheek and watched the blizzard outside with her. "I'm glad though," he began after a moment's hesitation, "that I'm here with you, right now. And that this freak blizzard forced us in this unlikely room and situation."

"Me too."

More silence continued.

"Why did we stop talking, Scully?"

She sighed, closing her eyes, trying to memorize every detail of the moment. "You know the answer, Mulder."

"Try me."

"It begins with the letter 'D.'"

Scully half expecting him to pull away but he held her tighter instead. "There's nothing between us," he whispered. "Why all the distrust?"

"You were so quick to trust her and push me aside like I meant nothing," she confessed in a small whisper. "With Gibson Praise, in Arizona..."

"How many times do you want me to say sorry? You're the only one I would risk everything for. Does Antartica prove nothing?" His hand was traveling. She released a sharp intake of breath. "I have literally gone to the ends of the world for you."

"I know, Mulder," she whispered. His hand was growing more adventurous, slowly unbuttoning the lower half of her top. "But..." She sighed trying to focus but his touch felt so amazing. "But I thought we had something after six years."

"We do," he whispered. He felt her bare, silky skin. She sucked in a breath in held as he gently traced her stomach, the scar of her recent bullet wound from New York, then down to the drawstrings of her pants. "There is no else I would risk everything for but you."

"Mulder," she whispered. She let something of a mix of a moan and mew escape her throat.

"I wasn't lying," he whispered, his bold hand traveling further south. He finally reaches his destination, his fingers finding the silky end of the trail. "I would do anything for you, Scully."

He began to move those dexterous fingers against her. She gasped, her arms hugged his other arm that held her tightly against him. He began placing soft kisses against her neck until he found her lips. Scully's mind was blank but she was pretty sure this didn't happen at sleep overs. Unconsciously she pressed herself against her hand. "Show me, Scully," he whispered.

She took a free hand and gently guided him with the slightest of touches before he took over. She sighed again, silently thanking that unspoken communication they had. He was slow and methodical until he found that magic spot. The more he worked, the faster she felt it coming. But this one was different. It felt like a fire that ignited in her blood.

"Mulder," she gasped. "Oh my god, Mulder!"

She was like a tight coil and when she reached her release, she rode it out as long as she could with him. She collapsed against his chest, trying to catch her breath. He pushed back her hair and kissed her neck softly. "You're the only one I would do that for," he whispered. "Remember that. I do it out of love, because you enjoy it, not out of some obligation."

"Mulder...my god...that was..."

"Satisfactory?" he teased.

"Fucking amazing," she managed.

"Now, that's done," he whispered conspiratorially, "I've waited so long to do that."

"Hmph, Mulder," she chuckled, shifting against him, "are you just happy to see me?"

"Later. Now is about you right now. We waited six years, we can wait a few hours more. Besides, we're supposed to be having a platonic slumber party during this snow storm," he admonished. Mulder rolled with her, still hugged against him. "Now, we are going to platonically snuggle and there will be nothing sexual about it."

Scully chuckled and felt herself come down from her high. "You know, platonically speaking, this may be my new favorite thing. We should do it more often in the bullpen."

She rubbed her face against his chest and settled her ear against his heart, content to listening to his heartbeat. He turned off the television. "Music?" he asked softly. "Classical?"

"Hm. How did you know?" she murmured. She closed her eyes. She listened to Mulder's heart, focused on his breath, listened the blizzard raging outside the hotel window, the warmth of him and the expensive sheets. "You can't remember my birthday."

"I have my ways," he said softly. His fingers explored her hair, gently scratching her scalp, and he turned the tv back on until he found one of the music channels that played classical music. "And February 23rd."

She sighed, letting out a deep breath, as she drifted back to sleep. Mulder looked down at his sleeping partner. Maybe someone up there had a plan for them and this blizzard.

. . . .

Something about snow and being with someone you cared about, Mulder mused. Scully was beginning to snore softly, which of course she would vehemently deny. But he was falling in love with her all over again. He remembered after her abduction, that when he realized his feelings for her the first time. He silently vowed never to let anything happen to her again. Then cancer. He practically sold his soul for that chip for her. What else wouldn't he do for her?

He let his mind drift over the things she had told him. What had stood in their way and divided them? Diana. Had he cast her aside so easily?

He tried to remember when they found Gibson Praise. His usual photographic memory conveniently decides to slip. He was more interested in the truth, having physical evidence of the paranormal. He closed his eyes. And he had ignored Scully in favor of Diana just because...why exactly? Because Diana had made him believe so easily whereas Scully would make him work. Instant gratification versus something you worked for, the latter always being the best.

Kind of his relationship with Scully versus Diana. Scully had wormed his way into his life, embedded herself in his existence. There was no alpha without omega. There was no Mulder without his Scully. Sure Diana had been there when he found the x-files, but she had dumped him less than six months later, without even a note good bye, and left for Europe. Diana had broken his heart and drove him even further into his lonely existence. Scully had rescued him, even if he had been blind to see it in the beginning. Now he wanted no one else but her.

So what were they doing? What was he doing? He wanted to change everything between them and this was his chance. He pushed back her hair, kissing her temple. While she may love cuddling, kissing her was becoming h favorite thing. He was going to make this special for her and turn this unexpected delay into something special. Today was going to be all about her.

. . . .

Scully woke with a long sigh, still snuggled up against Mulder. She chuckled inwardly at herself. Never one to usually show her softer side, her partner was making her appear with as one big sap. Honestly, she was surprising herself. "Hm," she was whispered softly. "Morning."

"Afternoon," he corrected softly. He rubbed her back gently. "How did you sleep?"

"Hm. Good. I can't remember the last time I allowed myself to nap so much. Has the snow let up at all?"

"I think it actually got worse if that is possible."

Scully shifted in his embrace and grunted in approval. "Pity. I was hoping we could go out on the town tonight. I heard the Cubs were playing."

"First off, it is January. Secondly, we both know you're a de facto Yankees fan because of me. Choices for this afternoon are as follows, movie, more cuddling, eating..." his voice drifted off. He nipped at her neck.

"Among other things."

"Mulder, despite what you may believe, you know I am not a nun right? And I'm pretty sure you're not a priest."

"I was under the impression you wanted to wait," he teased. "Besides, today isn't about me, it's about you. I have a little making up to do. Do you want me to order room service?"

"Lunch or dinner?"

"A bit of both," she said. "I'm running to the bathroom. I need to stretch my legs. Do you want anything while I am up?"

"Didn't you say something about a wet bar last night?" he asked looking up towards her. "Because there is a coffee maker over there. I'm thinking Irish coffees?"

"Really, Mulder? Irish coffees?"

"Well, I'm not a very good bartender," he shrugged. "There'd be Baileys, right?"

"I think I like my cuddly Mulder more than I like Agent Mulder," she called disappearing into the bathroom before he could say anything else.

In the bathroom, she almost laughed at herself. Full bed head with her red hair sticking up in all directions, her face was completely free of makeup, her freckles, and more showing in all their glory. She smiled a real genuine smile. Scully had promised herself after cancer had gone into remissions that she was going to live more. Take better care of herself, eat better, do the simple things that made her happy. Another thing was to show Mulder how she truly felt about him. And he was seeing in her in a brand new light, quite literally. She smiled at that simple thought.

"Scully, get back here! This coffee isn't going to stay warm forever."

She grinned and finished her business in the bathroom. "You didn't," she said excitedly.

"I did."

"Mulder," she whined. She just burst out laughing. All this seemed so ridiculous. Too good to be true. "Mulder, what am I going to do with you?" He shrugged and sat up in the large king size bed. She crawled in next to him again, thinking she could get used to this. Very much so. He passed her the Irish coffee and she shook her head. "For the record, Mulder, you're a dork."

"That may be, but I do make a good drink."

"Did you order room service at least?"

"Shit!" he groaned. "Do you have the fancy menu thing?"

"Here." She set the coffee down and handed him the menu. "Make sure you get something good for us."

. . . .

Neither one of them could remember the last time they simply did nothing. Simply laid in bed all day. Simply enjoy each other's company with the reasons of work or saving the world. No. It was just nice to simply be with someone who you cared about. Dinner was simple where they shared a few things, laughing and watching whatever was on television. This weird domesticity they were sharing seemed so natural to them.

"What do you want to watch," he asked, fluffing the pillows.

Scully sat up, her mouth slightly slacken. "Did you just...Mulder, you just fluffed pillows."

"So?" he shrugged.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mulder?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Come here, Scully."

"Tomorrow," she warned, raising her finger, "it isn't going to be just about me. It is going to be about us, Mulder. Just fair warning."

She curled up against his chest and sighed happily as he coiled around her. "Do you still have any doubts about us anymore," he asked softly, nuzzling her cheek. "After today?"

"No," she whispered. Any lingering doubts or fears about them or Diana were gone. "Not one."

"Good."

She sighed, closing her eyes. He had left the tv on so he could watch it later. But all the lights were off. She listened to his heartbeat again, to the snowstorm still raging outside. She could live with this, Scully decided, she could live with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning.

Mulder could hear the soft snoring coming from next to him. Somehow during the night, Scully had rolled over and taken a majority of the blankets with her. He chuckled softly to himself. This would make for some interesting teasing if he ever chose to use it. In fact, he wished he had a polaroid camera with him just so he could have that moment to keep forever. He got out of bed slowly so not to disturb her, throwing his legs over the bed to stretch his sore muscles. He padded to the other side of the bed and took one more gander at Scully.

She literally looked like a burrito, or a piece of sushi, with the only part of her sticking out was her head. Her red hair fanned out around her face like a lion's mane, with her mighty small snore sounding just like a roar. The past thirty-six hours had been so worth it. 

Mulder shifted his gaze from her back outside. The storm still showed no signs of letting up. He flicked on the tv to the local news. He watched the unfamiliar Chicago news team.

"Well, if you're just joining us, we hope you are still safe and sound," the woman anchor started. "Because this snow won't let up."

"That's right, Carol," the man continued. Footage flashed of cars stuck in snow, hazardous road conditions, the airport frozen, and a few brave souls trying to make it in the streets. "The city and airport are still shut down. O'Hara isn't expecting flights to resume for at least another 48 hours. Unless it is an absolute emergency, city officials and emergency services are imploring people not to go out. With that being said, let's go to our weatherman, the man with the plan, Don Henderson. Don?"

"Thanks, Jim."

Mulder watched the aged meteorologist babble on about the forecast, how the weather was not getting any better. The snow totals were mounting close to two feet but the snow would be ending in the evening and then they were going to attempt to try and catch a flight back to Washington. Honestly, though, he wouldn't mind spending one more day in this little hotel room. He debated attempting to get the Bureau to reimburse him but he found himself a little prideful and considered this entire thing as something he was doing for Scully.

They still had a full day left and weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow afternoon. He had only seen the tip of the glacier of what they could be. All the day was cuddle and he got to fulfill one of his fantasies with her, and it had been amazing, to say the least. He felt his heart grow even more, filling with love, pride, and gratefulness. He could not the remember the last time he had felt like this. Just this contentment, warmth, and happiness. He liked it.

"Mmm..." He heard the very uneloquent grunt come from the blanket burrito. "Fuck. Mulder!"

He kept his chuckle silent as he stood over his partner. "You ringed, Scully?"

"What did you do to me?" She was squinted at him and made a useless effort to untangle herself.

"Stay still," he said softly. He bent down and kissed her before his deft hands began to unravel her from the blanket burrito. "As much as you want to blame me, I wish I had been in there with you. How did you manage that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She relaxed as Mulder helped untangle her and felt her heart jump when his warm hands caught hers. "I don't snore, contrary to what you say, and I most certainly did not do that."

He held his tongue but merely smiled and he felt her instantly relax. He liked the rare, relaxed Scully. It was a true joy. "We still have a full twenty four hours, Scully," he teased.

Scully felt emboldened with the moment, almost reckless, but she knew she was safe because it was Mulder. "Twenty-four hours?"

"Twenty four hours," he parroted.

"Twenty four hours to be as platonic as possible," she teased. "I am going to take a shower and change into something else. Do you mind if I borrow a tee shirt, Mulder?"

He licked his lips at the thought, which was not lost on Scully. "Of course," he coughed, clearing his throat. He went to his bag and grab one of Knick's tee shirt and handed it to her. "Um, would you like any help?"

"Maybe later," she said, walking past him. "We could go searching for Big Blue in the whirlpool. In the meantime, why don't you order us some breakfast?"

There was going to be a later.

"I'll run downstairs and see if they have a newspaper as well," he said softly. 

She nodded and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Don't take too long."

. . . . 

Mulder could not help from grinning as he hit the down button on the elevator. This was still happening. He and Scully and they hadn't even gotten to grand finale yet. He really just wanted to take her to bed right now and be done with it. While he suspected...no, he knew. He knew it would be mind-blowing. Six years of foreplay and verbal sparring between them to come down to one moment. Why not prolong it a bit more and play this platonic friendship game? Even though there had been nothing platonic about yesterday afternoon when he got to act out one of his fantasies.

The elevator finally landed in the lobby and he stepped out to see it just as desolate as when they checked in. He walked to the front desk and smiled slightly seeing the young lady that had to check them in the night previously. 

"Just get here?" Mulder asked casually.

"Never left," the front desk person replied. "But the hotel is good. They give us food and board when the weather gets like this and I'm getting paid time and a half during this storm so I can't complain. How is everything so far, sir?"

"Fine," he replied, smiling. "Just fine."

The front desk woman chuckled and went back to her work. He wondered if it was that obvious. Mulder picked up one of the complimentary copies of 'The Chicago Tribune.' He glanced at the little shop next to the front desk that held basics like toiletries, candy, soda, and even bottles of wine. He nodded to the goodies. "Do you all do room charges?"

"Yes. I just need a card for the account."

"Can you use the one I gave you at check-in?"

"Yep."

Mulder went over to the little shop and picked out a bottle of red and some of Scully's favorite chocolates. She would probably kill him. But he remembered their time chasing mothmen in Flordia when she brought him mini bottles of chardonnay and cheese from the gas station and he ignored the obvious sign. Like hell he was going to make the same mistake twice.

. . . .

Scully's shower was quick. She just needed to feel human again after almost going 36 hours without a shower. She toweled herself dry, combed her wet hair back, and pulled on Mulder's pilfered Knick's shirt. She sighed, looking herself in the mirror. She did not see Scully staring at her. She saw Dana. The Dana that enjoyed cuddling in bed, sleeping in, doing nothing, and just being carefree. But the part of her self that she normally kept hidden, Dana the woman, was peeking through the cracks too. She wondered if Mulder saw her like this too.

"Scully, I'm back. I got us the paper too."

She smiled to herself. Well, if he didn't see her now, he would. She left the bathroom and saw him stop dead in his tracks. Oh yeah. He's noticing. She took the newspaper from his arm and the plastic bag from him, feeling his eyes roam her body. "What did you get?"  
she asked.

"Um..." Mulder coughed, trying to clear his throat. "To quote you, it gonna be a part-tay."

She arched an eyebrow and looked down into the bag and saw the wine and her favorite chocolates. "Part-day," she mumbled affectionately. She looked back up and saw something in his eyes that made her feel hot to the core. "You're not going to run off looking for some ghost ship or Chicago yet, are you, Mulder?"

He shook his head wordlessly. She took a few steps forward and picked imaginary fuzzies from his tee shirt. She trailed her fingers lightly southwards down his chest. His breath hitched and he tensed as she lightly caressed his thigh instead. She nodded in approval. "Best order breakfast again," she said, walking away. "I imagine we have a lot of platonic activities planned."

God, was she trying to kill him, he thought giddily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I intended but I have writer’s block. Also, another confession, I suck at writing smut. I’ve written it twice if you include the last chapter. So that’s what the next part will be, once I move past that writer’s block.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this didn't turn out to be horribe. For real. Sorry if it is in advance. :-/

Mulder ordered them room service while Scully conceded to check her laptop for any emails from work. "Scully," Mulder called, thumbing through the menu, "do you have any preference for anything this morning?"

Scully looked up from her laptop thoughtfully. "Do you want to share again?"

"Is that even a question?"

She chuckled and focused her attention back onto her laptop. "Well, even from the frozen tundra of Chicago, we managed to piss of Kersh."

"How's that?" he asked. Mulder went to the complimentary coffee maker and made them a small pot. "I can't control the weather."

"Well, apparently he thinks you can. He's wondering why we aren't back in D.C. yet even though we told him. You did send the email, right?"

"For once I actually followed through with Bureau protocol. Of course, I did," he mused. "How does french toast sound? Or do you need some bee pollen and yogurt?"

"Shut up, Mulder," she grumbled.

He smiled to himself and set her coffee next to her. Without breaking her attention, she grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed it affectionate before going back to click on something. He liked this Scully. Her normally stoic armor had fallen away. She seemed happier, more relaxed, almost like she had when he had first met her all those years ago. 

"Hey, Scully," he called after a moment, "can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

She tore her eyes from the laptop screen. He had settled on the edge of the bed tentatively. He leaned over, rested his elbows on his knees, and tented his hands in front of his face. She frowned and easily recognized his uncertainty. 

"Mulder."

He looked up. How did she do it? How was she able to convey so much meaning and emotion by such saying his name? "I don't want this to end. I don't want this to end when we leave this hotel and go back to D.C. I am hoping that we..." He did not want to say it. He did not want to scare her and lose her. "Eventually. But I don't want to take two steps forward and go three steps back, Scully."

"Well, if yesterday was any indication, I'm sure it will be mind blowing."

"How the hell are we not fucking like bunnies right now?" he asked bluntly.

"I suspect the same reason why it took it us this long," she said. Scully closed the lid of the laptop with a resounding thud and got up. "But you want to know a little secret, Mulder? I am enjoying this. I am enjoying just being with you and playing house. Do you know the last time I woke up like this? In the arms of someone I love? Years." She paused. "Nothing ever happened between me and Jerse, Mulder except some kissing. I promise you. I couldn't go through with it because, well, it wasn't you." She sat next to him on the bed. She gently pulled his hands from his face. She was going to take the lead now. Her fingers gently traced his cheek. "Right now, Mulder, the only place I want to be is here with you, stuck in a hotel room, during a raging blizzard, in Chicago."

He kissed her finger tips and nodded quietly. "So, I'm guessing pancakes then?"

She chuckled. "Way to kill the mood, Mr. Romance. But yes, pancakes will be fine. And get some bacon, lots of bacon, home fries, and some fruit. No screw drivers this morning though."

"What happens if I need the liquid courage?"

"You don't," she said. She kissed him soundly. Feeling emboldened, she darted her tongue out, teasing him, tasting him. He groaned quietly in appreciation. She pulled gently on his lower lip. "Trust me, you don't need it. Now, I have to make a quick phone call before we go back to bed."

"Who?"

"My mother. I was supposed to go to church and then brunch with the church ladies this Sunday and obviously I'm not going to be there," she explained, gesturing outside to the blizzard.

He tilted his head in thought. "We should be home by then."

She chuckled. "For being an Oxford educated profiler and the FBI's former golden boy, you can be really dense sometimes, Mulder." She stared at him as if willing to convey her meaning. "I will be busy when I get home because we have work to catch up on, catch my meaning?" His brows rose in understanding and he laughed. She got her cell phone out of her bag and went to the bathroom. "Go order us breakfast. And don't forget the bacon."

. . . .

Fox Mulder was finally getting lucky, he thought. Scully lay on her side, cuddled up next to him. Her right arm rested lazily across his chest and he was just content to hold her. Breakfast went through with no fanfare and here they knew, just laying and watching whatever was on tv.

"No! Mulder, turn the channel! We are not watching 'World's Deadliest Swarm.' Find a movie or something." Her right hand drifted lazily up and down his chest. And it was getting dangerously lower. "There's nothing platonic about that show."

Platonic my ass, he groaned inwardly. He shifted uncomfortably as her hand had now found its way under his tee shirt. She traced his abdomen tentatively as if learning something new. But her touch was that of a new lover. And she did all this without tearing her gaze from the television. He sucked in his breath sharply as her hand traced his waist. He grabbed her by the wrist gently. "Ah! Shit, Scully," he gulped. "I don't know if I can take it going any lower."

She pushed herself against him and let her hand travel below the covers. He flinched as she grasped him gently, gingerly running her hand up and down his length. "We're being platonic about this, remember, Mulder?" she teased.

"Fuck being platonic, Scully," he moaned.

"Stay still," she warned.

Feeling confident, she rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. "What happened to be all platonic, Scully?"

She looked at them and then back up to his hazel eyes. "That went out the window thirty seconds ago when you decided to pull out your weapon there, Agent Mulder." She squirmed on his lap and he threw his head back and groaned in appreciation. "And I must say, you have quite a weapon there."

Mulder looked at her lovingly. The heat had rushed to her cheeks and her eyes stared at him possessively. "We're really going to do this?" he whispered.

She nodded mutely. She felt set aflame. It had been so long and Mulder felt so good. She inched up his waist and slid back down slowly. "Jesus, Scully," he groaned as she felt his elicited response nudging her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Me, Mulder? Why would I want to do that? This is what platonic partners do, isn't it?"

"Fuck," he groaned. She smiled and let her hands travel up his chest and pull off his tee shirt. "Not fair, Scully, not fair."

"I didn't say you had to keep your hands at your side. We're equals in this," she said.

Scully leaned forward, hesitated for a second and kissed him deeply. It was different from the few chaste kisses they shared in the past and the couple of deep ones that had since being trapped in the hotel room. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and both groaned simultaneously. Feeling feisty, she let her teeth graze and pull gently at his bottom lip as she pulled back. His hands were lightly caressing her under her shirt, going which way and that way. She writhed against him, making her laugh. "What?" he asked.

She bit her lip, her pale cheeks rushing with color. "I'm somewhat ticklish," she admitted in a small voice.

"Ticklish, hm?"

He lightened his touch, moving his fingers even slower around her waist and stomach slowly inching up towards her breasts. She drew in a sharp breath and held it as she closed her eyes. Mulder drew the Knicks t-shirt off her and ceased to touch her altogether.

She opened her eyes and frowned with worry. Was it something she did? "Mulder?"

He smiled adoringly at her, running his hands up and down her sides. He drew her in quietly for a kiss and whispered, "Do you know how beautiful you are, Scully?"

Her? Right now she felt like she was being examined under a microscope. She shifted uncomfortably on his lap, still feeling his desire nudge her in the thigh. "You're just saying that, Mulder," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

He pushed back her wild red hair. His Scully insecure? He could have none of that. He kissed her temples gently and began to recite, "But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st, nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade, when in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

She chuckled to herself. "Shakespeare, Mulder, really?" She had tears in her eyes. How could he see her as beautiful? 

"Well, he is the timeless bard. Why are you crying? Is it something I did?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head and looked down at her naked form. "How could you find me desirable? You know I can't have children. Me, the Ice Queen?"

He rised an eyebrow, unused to seeing this side of his partner. "You are selling yourself short, Scully. Instead of me telling you, why don't I show you?"

"Well, you never been really good at talking," she whispered, feeling him grind against her. She sucked in a short breath. "Neither have I for that matter."

"No. We haven't." She rested her hands on his chest and moved to greet him. "So, are we going to do this?"

"Tell me how you want it," he whispered huskily. He kissed her deeply again. "This is all about you."

"This is all about us." She brought his hands to her hips. "Off, now."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

They discarded the last of the clothes awkwardly as he continued to run his hands down the rest of her body, taking time to memorize the new lands of her thighs, legs, and behind. He took a deep breath and nodded towards her. "You're taking the lead on this, Scully."

"This is fine," she said quickly, looking down at them. "This is real, isn't it, Mulder?"

"If not, it is a fan-fucking-tastic dream." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her one last time. "It's real, Scully. This is all real."

She nodded one last time and took a deep breath before lowering herself on him inch by agonizing inch. She held her breath, not expecting him to be so large. She moved slowly and shallowly, testing the waters. He sensed her rhythm and fell easily in place, moving up to greet her with his own thrusts. Gradually, they increased with each other. Scully brought her hand downwards to help herself along.

With the exception of the howling blizzard and whatever was on the television, they moved and watched each other's face in silence with the exception of the occasional grunt and moan. Even as it happened, they still could not believe it was actually happening.

"Mulder!"

She lurched forward and Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around her. He bit into her shoulder gently as she coiled herself around him tightly. She could feel herself inwardly clinching him, drawing him closer as her orgasm went off like a bomb. "Shit, Scully," he groaned, thrusting hard four more times before following suit.

She was breathing hard and covered in sweat as she came down from her high. Mulder, still clutching her, eased back into the pillows and drew the rich comforter around them. She giggled and kissed his chest, then his neck, and nestled herself within his post coital embrace. Mulder sighed contently. "Well, do you want to go hunting for Big Blue now in the whirlpool," he whispered tenderly in her ear.

She smiled and pressed a kiss against his temple. "Maybe later, monster hunting boy."

"Monster hunting boy? Really, Scully?"

She stretched against him like a cat before throwing her leg around him and resting her arm across his chest. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. As far as awkward first times went, they did amazing, she thought sleepily.

"Shut up, Mulder."

He placed a tender kiss on her hair and looked out to the snowy outside. Thank goodness for layovers, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ending! Finally! I had a blast writing this. There could have been so much smut potential but that is something that I have always struggled with. So this was an experiment that I had fun writing and I love my fluff. I hope you enjoyed as well. Thanks for tagging along :)

Scully was not expecting to hear a phone ringing alarmingly in her right ear. She groaned and pressed her face into something warm and solid. She lifted her eyes blearily and realized somehow during the course of the day, she had become the big spoon to Mulder's little spoon. She kissed the back of his neck and he grunted in response. "Get the phone, Mulder," she commanded sleepily before pressing her face back in between his shoulder blades.

Too tired to argue, he picked up his cell phone uselessly and tossed it when he found out it was not the source of the annoying noise. He twisted slightly, untangling them and pulling Scully on top of him like a blanket, her back resting against his chest. "Your phone. You get it."

"Hotel phone," she snorted in protest. "You have longer arms. And you know this is uncomfortable for me right?"

"Nag, nag, nag," he sighed. He picked up the phone sleepily and rested it against his shoulder. Scully was wiggling on top of him as he stilled her with his free arm coming around her waist and his hand lightly tracing the inside of her hips. "Hello?"

She shifted, trying to get comfortable. Her back screamed at the sudden movement but if he was doing what she thought he was doing, it might be worth the awkward position for a few minutes. She sighed as his hand traced her curls. "Sit up slightly," she whispered breathlessly.

He wordlessly complied, sitting up slightly with her against the mound of pillows and easing the pain from the awkward angle. He rested the handset on his shoulder as his new free hand began to lightly trace her abdomen and breasts in tandem with his lower hand. His voice never lost its beat, maintaining a cool and calm tone. "How did you get this number, Diana?"

She stiffened, attempted to move away, but he increased the pressure of his touch slightly, wordlessly urging her to relax. She closed her eyes, suddenly finding the moment mildly erotic. She could not hear what was being said on the other line, but she could imagine.

"Well, the storm was bad and we couldn't catch a flight out." There was a pause. His lower hand slipped into her folds and she sucked in a tight breath. The slow, rhythmic motions she had showed him the other day he recreated perfectly. She was already building herself up faster than she had in the past. She arched her back against his chest. He flipped a hard nipple proudly in response. "I would still like to know why you're calling?" His other hand teased her breast, squeezing and rolling her nipples between his fingers. "A consult really? I can't say I can help because I am kind of have both of my hands full right now." And pressed against her clit. She bit her lip from crying out. "What work? Oh you, know the usual. Scully and I have to be very thorough."

"Mulder," she hissed quietly. She bucked against him and he held her tightly in place. She also noticed his growing erection. "Jesus, Mulder."

"What? Oh yeah. Scully's around. It's a very, very thorough job we have to do," he said calmly. Mulder smiled to himself as Scully was close to the edge. "Look, Diana, I have to go. I can't keep Scully waiting forever." His left hand abandoned her breast and slammed the phone down. "Now, Scully, where were we?"

"You're a..." she breathed, feeling her orgasm come close, "a very perverted man."

"Be that as it may, did it not feel even somewhat good to know that she knows that we are conducting our own very thorough investigation? That I belong to you and no one else?" He gave Scully just enough to push her over the edge. She let out a curdling moan crying his name. "Good?"

"You're fucking amazing," she breathed, pulling the covers up around them. "How the hell did we wait so long?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. His hands were still caressing her lightly. "But I'm glad we waited, aren't you?"

She let out a throaty chuckle. "Hmph," she said, wiggling against him. "I feel almost guilty. What time is it anyway?"

"Noon," he said softly. Mulder wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why? Hungry already?"

"Shut up, Mulder. I do want another shower, however, and I suggest the same to you."

"Are you telling me that I smell?"

"Well, when was the last time you showered. And you smell of sex."

"We smell of sex," he teased, nipping at her neck. "I rather like it."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Get up or at least let me up."

Mulder continued to nuzzle her neck and tighten his arms around her. "Maybe I just don't want to quite yet."

She laughed and disentangled themselves reluctantly. She paused before leaving. Scully cupped his cheek gently, stroking it with her thumb. "Mulder, in all seriousness," she began softly, clutching the bed sheet to her, "I cannot remember the last I was this happy, Mulder or felt this safe. I don't want this to end. I don't want this little world that we've created to disappear once we leave Chicago."

"You already promised me it wouldn't. What's changed, Scully?"

"Maybe it is just my turn to be insecure," she smiled slightly. She reached for the discarded Knick's t-shirt, pulled it on, and sat back on her heels. "Do you remember last summer? The hallway?"

"Before a bee ruined everything?"

She blushed slightly as she looked down at the bed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes."

The silence was deafening between them. The topic went unspoken between them usually, as did the Bermuda Triangle incident. He had admitted that he loved her. Granted, Scully thought, he was drugged out of his mind, but he still had admitted to her. Mulder loves Scully. Scully loves Mulder. It was simple. They loved each other. Even then the past 24 hours. What more proof was needed?

"I meant every word, Scully."

"Which time," she asked timidly. She shifted uneasily. "The hall. In the hospital. When you asked me to marry you. Smart is sexy."

"You. Dana Scully. Scully. My Scully."

My Scully.

"My Mulder."

He smiled, playing wither her hair. Mulder to my Scully. Scully to my Mulder. Ying to my yang. He pulled her gently back to his side. "I meant every word, every action, every single time. Do you remember what you told me earlier this morning? This is not a one-time thing. At least I hope not."

She shook her head. "You've made that very clear, especially while you were on the phone with Diana." She let out a sigh laced with a chuckle. "You want to know a secret, Mulder? That is probably one of the most erotic things that I have ever done."

"Really?" he asked teasingly. He kissed her neck suggestively before lightly biting her shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Because you know I am the genius between the two of us."

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Try again."

"While you are smarter than me, Scully but I am the genius."

She narrowed her eyes. "In what world?" She paused. "Mulder. This doesn't end, does it? When we go home?"

"Well, I do prefer your bed to my couch," he said thoughtfully, rubbing her back gently. "But we could always go bed shopping when we get back."

"I already have a bed," she mumbled into his chest, stretching against him. Having Mulder rub her back was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.

"I'm talking about me. I inherited a mysterious waterbed."

"A waterbed?" she looked up. "You?"

He shrugged uselessly. "It must be an X-File. I found it right after we returned from New Mexico. I also found..." He lowered his voice, nuzzling her temple. "A mirror. You know what I would love? You watching me eat you out."

She clenched her thighs feeling a searing heat. "Mulder."

"I've only fantasized about petite redheads for only six years...well five and half years."

"Are you trying to kill me?" she murmured, looking up at him.

"It isn't fair, is it? Now you know how I felt earlier."

She licked her lips thoughtfully and peeled off her new Knick's tee shirt. Mulder gasped but quickly composed himself. "Mulder, look at me and tell me what I want."

"Nonfat Tofutti dreamsicle." But he composed himself. "The first time is always awkward, isn't it? The second time gets a bit easier."

"Always." Silence. "Mulder, say it."

"You already know it."

"Say it."

"I want to make love to you, Scully. Properly."

"Properly. What forms do we have to fill out?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

"The platonic sort for OPR," he said quickly. He rolled on top of her gently. "We need to make sure we're on the same page so I suggest we start again."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Agent Mulder."

. . . .

Maybe baths with Mulder were her new favorite thing, next to the sex and backrubs. They still had yet to try the shower. Earlier had been amazing. To say the least. Now, she reclined against him lazily in the whirlpool as his right hand traced her lower abdomen seductively. His left arm was strung snugly across beneath her breasts. He kissed her tenderly on her shoulder, neck, cheek, and temple. She sighed contently. "Like hell this is ending behind the hotel room," she murmured, flexing against him before her body curled against him like a cat. 

"For a cat," he mused, "you certainly love the water."

"Just call me your Maine Coon."

"What?"

"Maine Coon," she started, sighing contentedly, "is a large breed of domestic house cat. They just have an affinity for water."

"Maybe I should call you my water baby?"

"That's kind of gross, Mulder?"

"Why?"

"It makes me think of giving birth. It's the miracle of life. Have you ever seen it? It's incredibly messy."

"Can't say that I have," he commented drily. His hands still continued to travel the expanse of her body. "What about just Scully?"

How was that different from all that other times from when he called her Scully? She could hear the change in his voice as it rolled over her last name, as he savored it. Of course, he had said her surname endearingly too since they had been trapped in Chicago but this one took on a completely different meaning. She feels warm, content, and safe. Scully had always felt that way him. That is why their partnership was so strong, despite the initial road bumps last year with Diana, they still trusted one another. But now, it felt different. More...consuming. Fuller. Encompassing. And she did not mean just physically.

"Mulder?" she asked. She sought his wandering hands, bringing his arms loosely around her as she locked her hands within his. "Do you feel any different?"

"What? Are you getting tired of looking for Big Blue?"

"I already know where Big Blue is," she challenged. "I can feel him. But seriously, Mulder, do you feel any different?"

She felt his chest rise as he took in a deep breath and felt the air tickler her neck as he released it slowly, gently kissing the slop of her neck. "Yes," he said after a moment. "I honestly expected the first few days to be..." He paused again before answering. "I expected us to be fucking like rabbits, and we will, I promise when we get back to Washington. But, this just feels like the next obvious step in our partnership, taking it to the next level.

"Don't get me wrong," he continued, "you feel what you do to me. You know you drive me crazy, Scully. But I just feel..."

"Complete?"

"Hmmm."

"Close."

Scully liked her lips and arched her neck to nibble behind his earlobe. "Rapturous."

Mulder smiled silkly and met her lips. "Yeah. I guess so. I've died and gone to heaven and I worship at the altar of the goddess Scully." He pulled back and smiled. "Complete is close but I feel so moved to my very being, I just can't describe it."

"This is how I imagined love as, true love," she blushed. She really confessed the hopeless romantic side of her. "It was all-encompassing mentally, spiritually, and now, physically. That is how I feel about you, Mulder."

"Well, I am looking forward to showing you what I can do," he answered thoughtfully. "Sunflower seeds aside." She shivered against him in anticipation. "But I feel the same, Scully. This is love. Real love."

"We're old souls, Mulder," she whispered.

"I don't have a problem with that. So long as I have you," he shrugged, reaching to unplug the tub. The water slowly drained.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show you one of my amazing talents," he teased. "We have to make the most of our last night in Chicago."

. . . . 

Scully took off her long overcoat and shook it out slightly in the airplane's aisle, ridding of it from any remains of melting snow. Mulder took it without a word along with his own and held both jackets as she slid into the small row of seats next to the window. Mulder sat in the center seat next to her and placed their large coats on the aisle seat. She leaned forward, sitting up taller. "There's not a lot of people on this flight. I'm surprised," she mused.

"I'm okay with this," he shrugged, pulling his tie loose. He gently touched her shoulder and she leaned back into the seat. "Besides, we have the row to ourselves."

"A nice change," she grinned, relaxing.

"Do you want me to get anything for you before take off?"

"Share a Sprite with me?" she asked with a small smile.

"You really know how to show a guy a good time," he teased. He paused and licked his lips. "We really haven't established any rules, have we?"

Scully smiled slightly. "I suppose not. At home, anything goes. Nothing on the clock."

"We're technically on the clock," he said quietly.

"We haven't been on the clock since four days ago," she declared giggling. "We were some layover passengers finally going home for now. Kiss me this time, Mulder. We'll figure out the rest as it comes. We always do."

He kissed her cheek sweetly. "I'll be right back."

Scully sighed, settling against the uncomfortable seat and watched as the snow glistened in the sunlight like crystals. The background noise behind her blurred into a dull hum as she smiled, remembering the Chicago layover. She remembered feeling Mulder around her and in her, the emotional contentment...Dana Scully loved Fox Mulder. And that bitch Diana had nothing on her. She chuckled quietly to herself, never thinking the day would ever come.

"They're out of Sprite, Scully so I got us ginger ale. And I know how you like your extra pillow for your back." She leaned forward slightly as he adjusted, somehow getting it just right. "All set?"

"I'm perfect, Mulder," she laughed. "Everything's perfect."

Mulder smiled and squeezed her hand. "We should get stuck in layovers more often. Think of all the platonic team building we could accomplish, Scully."

She chuckled as they settled into their seats for the flight back to Washington and a new beginning.


End file.
